Miroir, mon beau
by Leviartoung
Summary: OS slash Harry vit au manoir des Black depuis la fin de ses études. La guerre fait rage. Un nouvel espoir renait au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix lorsqu'un étrange miroir appartenant à Harry, se met à divulguer des informations sur les attaques des mangemorts


Auteurs : Leviathoune et Artoung 

**Disclaimer **: Pas à nous mais à J.K.R

**Pairing** : Harry/ miroir…

**Genre:** One-Shot, Romance/Adventure/Angst

**Rating**: M (comme miroir)

**Note**: Cette fic est inspirée de la sublime fic de ShakesKinderPinguy "Psyché", ceux qui l'ont lu verront bien pourquoi, on espère toutefois qu'elle vous plaira. Cette fic traite d'une relation homosexuelle entre Harry Potter et un… miroir (si, si c'est vrai) et certains passages vont peut être vous choquer puisqu'elle est classée M, donc ceux que cela gêne (homophobes, âmes prudes, etc.) sont priés de passer leur chemin (d'ailleurs les homophobes on se demande pourquoi vous êtes sur Terre)

* * *

**Miroir, mon beau…**

Harry venait de sortir de la douche.

Il enfilait lentement chacun de ses vêtements de protection.

Ce soir, il avait rendez-vous avec Marc Blinder, un gros homme influent nouvellement nommé au ministère, pour délibérer de quelques arrangements concernant des projets de loi visant à protéger un peu plus la population.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il sortait, il se préparait au pire en revêtant une tenue spécialement fabriquée pour le combat contre les mages noirs.

Le ministère était pourtant le lieu le mieux protégé de toute l'Angleterre - après Poudlard -, mais c'était juste au cas où.

Harry décida de se préparer d'abord un bon café avant de transplaner au ministère quand il aperçut quelque chose d'inhabituel dans le couloir.

Le grand miroir qu'il avait accroché au mur quand il avait emménagé au QG de l'Ordre - encore et toujours cette vieille baraque du square Grimmaud - attira son attention.

La surface polie s'était soudainement mise à refroidir à vue d'œil.

Le givre l'envahissait de bord en bord, mais ce n'était pas le détail le plus surprenant : petit à petit, une inscription apparaissait sur la paroi, comme si un être transparent se tenait devant Harry écrivait du bout du doigt quelques mots… une phrase…

_C'est un piège_

« Quoi ? » sursauta Harry, atterré par cette apparition.

Ce miroir, il l'avait reçu en cadeau d'anniversaire au Noël précédent - il était encore à Poudlard à cette époque.

Il n'y avait aucun nom sur la carte fixée sur le paquet, seuls quelques mots y étaient inscrits : _Prends-en soin, sinon c'est sept ans de malheur._

Le miroir semblait d'une facture très précieuse et pendant longtemps, Harry avait cru que c'était un cadeau de Dumbledore, un cadeau mystérieux aux fabuleuses propriétés magiques. C'était bien son genre.

Pourtant au fil des mois, rien ne s'était passé, et le miroir était resté, simplement accroché au mur du couloir du 12 square Grimmaud.

Il l'avait gardé car quelque part ce miroir était l'un des vestiges de ses années à Poudlard et Merlin seul savait à quel point elles lui manquaient terriblement.

Il ne dormait plus avec ses amis, il ne côtoyait plus que des combattants tout comme lui.

Même Draco Malfoy lui manquait, lui et ses incessants sarcasmes qui avaient le don de l'horripiler étaient, avec le recul, une partie intégrante de sa vie là-bas.

Mais Draco Malfoy était devenu un Mangemort peu après que son père a été emprisonné à Azkaban, il était à présent un ennemi à abattre, tout comme les autres porteurs de la Marque des Ténèbres…

Le message tracé sur la glace s'effaça, ramenant Harry à la réalité, puis fut remplacé de nouveau par du givre et un autre message.

_Marc Blinder est un Mangemort_

**O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0O**

Harry essayait de rester impassible. Devant lui, dans ce bureau sombre et à l'écart de tout, Marc Blinder lui parlait joyeusement de son projet de loi. Il avait du mal à croire que cet homme jovial fût un Mangemort qui lui tendait un piège, mais s'il s'en référait au mot du miroir il devait au moins rester sur ses gardes. Il n'était pas stupide au point de ne pas prendre au sérieux un conseil. Même si celui-ci venait d'un objet étrange… Il y avait donc des membres de l'Ordre postés pas très loin au cas où, cependant il espérait vivement que tout ne soit qu'une vaste blague - il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de devoir combattre encore aujourd'hui - ; mais au bout de quelques minutes, alors que Harry était plongé dans la lecture d'un dossier, Blinder se dressa brutalement et pointa sa baguette sur lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer une seule parole que deux Aurors entraient avec fracas dans la pièce tandis que Harry prononçait un sort de désarmement.

On arrêta Blinder et on l'interrogea. Il était en effet Mangemort et il avait pour but de tuer Harry Potter. La guerre avait pris de l'ampleur et Harry devait toujours s'attendre à ce type d'attaque. Voldemort semblait avoir comme objectif ultime, plus que de voir Harry mort, de le rendre complètement paranoïaque... Bon, d'accord, il n'en était pas encore tout à fait là, mais c'est ce qui risquait d'arriver si Voldemort ne cessait pas de lui envoyer des assassins. Or, Harry ne voulait pas vraiment devenir comme Maugrey Fol Œil. Il rigola doucement en s'imaginant hurler à tout bout de champ « VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! »

**O0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0O**

Lorsqu'il entra chez lui, il était déjà tard. Il ne cessait de penser à son miroir... Il y avait après tout une personne quelque part qui venait de lui sauver la vie par le biais de cet objet. Il se posta devant et ne vit que son reflet. Il n'y avait plus rien d'écrit. En fait à part ce matin, il n'avait rien produit de plus spécial qu'un joyeux amas de poussière. Le miroir semblait être redevenu complètement normal. Il était grand et rectangulaire, prenant une place importante sur le mur ; Harry pouvait presque s'y voir de plain-pied. Il était beau aussi, si tant est que l'on s'intéresse à l'esthétique d'un miroir : enchâssé dans un cadre de bois, sculpté d'arabesques végétales, on y voyait de temps en temps, apparaître subitement, de-ci de-là, des sculptures de petits animaux qui observaient les passants d'un air curieux. Cette fois, c'était plutôt lui qui regardait curieusement le miroir. Il cherchait un indice sur ce qui c'était passé le matin même…

Ce fut le soir même qu'il décida de placer le miroir dans sa chambre. Il se disait que s'il devait se reproduire une chose étrange, il aurait ainsi plus de chance de la voir, étant donné que c'était l'endroit de la maison où il restait le plus souvent.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0O**

Le lendemain matin, son regard s'orienta immédiatement sur le miroir posé sur un coffre par terre à l'angle d'un mur pour y découvrir une nouvelle inscription : on lui indiquait le lieu et l'heure d'une nouvelle attaque de Mangemorts…

Tout comme la première fois, le renseignement se révéla exact, et Harry, jour après jour, découvrait des informations sur Voldemort et ses sbires. L'Ordre du Phénix gagnait plus de batailles, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps Harry commençait à entrevoir une lueur d'espoir dans cette guerre.

Il passait donc beaucoup de temps devant ce miroir. Certaines fois, il n'y avait rien du tout et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir déçu. Ce qu'il préférait, et qu'il attendait parfois si longtemps, c'était la vue des mots qui s'inscrivaient, lettre après lettre, sur le verre. Il savait à ce moment-là que son informateur devait se trouver en train de lui écrire et cela lui faisait bêtement plaisir. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour Harry que l'informateur, ou l'informatrice, était Mangemort. Cette personne trahissait son maître pour les aider, elle risquait même sa vie en faisant cela… Et Harry se demandait pourquoi. En tout cas, cette personne avait prévu son coup depuis longtemps puisqu'il avait reçu le miroir au Noël dernier. Il se demandait aussi pourquoi la personne en question ne s'était absolument pas manifestée auparavant, et il voulait surtout savoir qui lui donnait toutes ses informations. Il avait un allié parmi les Mangemorts et il ne le savait même pas. Depuis la mort de Rogue, l'Ordre n'avait plus aucun espion… alors cette aide était plus qu'inespérée…

**O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0O**

Un soir quelque chose changea dans la triste routine de Harry. Ce soir-là, il était rentré chez lui accompagné d'une moldue inconsciente de la guerre et prête à passer un peu de bon temps avec lui.

La jeune fille était jolie et gloussait bêtement. Harry aussi - ils avaient peut-être un peu trop bu, ce soir-là. Il avait envie d'elle, c'était certain, et elle de lui, sinon il ne l'aurait pas ramenée chez lui. A peine la porte d'entrée fut-elle franchie que la jeune fille se jeta sur ses lèvres. Il s'empressa de lui répondre tout en défaisant la fermeture éclair de sa robe noire.

Tout en se déshabillant, gloussant, se frottant, ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de Harry. La jeune fille se plaqua un peu plus contre lui. Il avait tellement envie…

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil sur le miroir par pur automatisme - aucun message. Il allait pouvoir continuer cette soirée tranquillement et avoir du sexe torride avec cette parfaite inconnue…

L'inconnue en question était en train de lui enlever son pantalon et il ne pouvait qu'haleter bruyamment alors qu'elle frôlait son sexe. Il rejeta la tête en arrière alors qu'elle lui mettait un préservatif et crut que ses jambes allaient le lâcher lorsque les lèvres de la jeune fille se posèrent sur son érection douloureuse.

Merlin, que c'était bon ! 

Seul le plaisir qu'il ressentait comptait à cet instant, il en oubliait la guerre, le sang, les morts et c'était encore plus jouissif que la bouche de la fille sur lui. Ils se retrouvèrent sur le lit et il la laissa le chevaucher, se contentant de la regarder bouger et de la caresser. Elle avait la peau douce et ses gémissements le ravissaient. Elle lui disait qu'il était bien monté et qu'elle adorait cela et ça l'excitait. C'était juste du sexe mais c'était bon. Il allait venir au rythme des mouvements de hanches de sa partenaire. Il l'entendit crier et sentit sa chair se resserrer autour de lui. Il se cambra violemment en écarquillant les yeux alors qu'il jouissait dans le préservatif.

Oui…c'était délicieux.

Il embrassa sa compagne avec ardeur tout en se retirant de son corps. Il s'assit sur le lit et retira son préservatif, l'esprit encore tout embrumé de plaisir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il releva la tête qu'il vit le miroir.

Une main hargneuse semblait avoir glissé sur le givre comme pour effacer quelque chose. Il s'approcha sans trop savoir pourquoi il tremblait. Oui, c'était bien une trace de main, la première était très nette et la main avait glissé sur le long du miroir. On avait voulu lui écrire quelque chose et on avait effacé le mot.

Parce qu'il était en train de coucher avec une fille ?

Il plaça presque religieusement sa main sur la marque de celle de l'autre, comme si ainsi il pouvait le toucher mais il ne sentit que la surface froide. Une étrange impression de culpabilité lui monta à la gorge. Il n'avait pourtant aucun compte à rendre à son informateur ! Il pouvait bien coucher avec qui il voulait ! Il soupira, non… l'autre ne l'avait pas vu… il se faisait juste des idées.

Il attendit longtemps assis devant le miroir espérant, sans trop y croire, voir un nouveau message apparaître, mais rien ne vint. Il entendit à peine son invitée partir en le traitant de narcissique farfelu, mais il ne bougea pas. Il espérait juste qu'il ne venait pas de louper une information importante… qu'il ne venait pas de tout gâcher.

**O0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0O**

Harry attendait, embusqué derrière un muret près de la voie ferrée, entouré d'autres combattants de l'Ordre et d'Aurors, depuis quelques heures maintenant.

Un de leurs fabricants de baguettes magiques devait les réapprovisionner par un convoi spécial, mais il aurait déjà dû être arrivé depuis longtemps, pourtant rien ne venait…

Quand tout à coup une attaque se déclencha.

Des Mangemorts venaient de transplaner exactement devant eux sur la voie.

Ils avaient déjà fait exploser les rails quand Harry hurla l'attaque.

Il avait mal.

Un morceau de fer soufflé par l'explosion s'était planté dans son ventre.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se démener comme un diable contre les Mangemorts.

Au bout d'une minute de combat acharné, il fut acculé contre un mur par trois mages noirs menaçants - des hommes, s'il en croyait leurs silhouettes.

Il souffrait tant que sa vision se brouillait, que ses sens se déréglaient, pourtant il ne fallait pas qu'il flanche alors il redressa sa baguette et para les sortilèges en érigeant un bouclier.

Il ne laissa pas les Mangemorts se remettre de leur surprise - ils l'avaient cru fini, ils avaient tort – ils payeraient leur erreur de leur vie - et il les chargea instantanément.

L'un d'eux tomba sous le coup de son _Avada Kedavra_.

Oui, maintenant il savait parfaitement lancer le sortilège de mort, il avait le consentement de tous - sauf de sa conscience.

Il tenta de maîtriser le second, mais celui-ci était plus vif cette fois, les sens parfaitement en alerte. Le Mangemort bondit sur le côté pour éviter les sorts de Harry et désarma le Survivant sans aucun problème d'un _Expelliarmus_.

Essoufflé, se sentant réellement perdu, il toisa ses ennemis, attendant l'Impardonnable qui ne tarderait pas. Il fut un peu blasé d'observer une fois de plus le méchant s'esclaffer comme un dément… mais c'est alors qu'une chose insensée se produisit.

Le troisième serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui qui restait un peu en retrait, se retourna contre le second à ses côtés et le tua d'un _Avada Kedavra _quasiment inaudible.

Il se rapprocha lentement, d'une démarche que Harry qualifia dans un coin de son esprit de souple et élégante. Il se demandait ce qui allait bien pouvoir encore lui arriver.

Le Mangemort avait certainement tué son compagnon pour s'attribuer les mérites de la capture de Harry Potter, il allait l'emmener voir son maître et il subirait toutes les pires tortures et humiliations avant de rendre l'âme…

Ses craintes se justifièrent quand l'ennemi se baissa, sans le lâcher pour autant du regard, pour ramasser sa baguette, lui ôtant ainsi sa dernière et maigre chance de rouler-bouler adroitement sur le côté pour arracher des mains du mort son arme et se sortir de ce guêpier.

Ce Mangemort devait être un sadique, il se rapprochait toujours avec cette lenteur insupportable…

Il ne le lâchait pas du regard. D'ailleurs les yeux des Mangemorts étaient la seule partie de leur visage que l'on pouvait apercevoir à travers les fentes gracieuses découpées dans leurs masques lisses et blancs.

A cause de la cagoule rabattue sur la tête de l'homme, il ne pouvait pas vraiment voir la couleur de ses yeux mais plutôt y discerner une certaine intensité.

Les prunelles de l'homme semblaient, comme pour tous les autres, briller d'une certaine lueur de folie et de colère ; pourtant Harry ne flancha pas, il le regardait lui aussi, attendant son destin…

… qui survint d'une manière très… particulière.

Le Mangemort jeta sa baguette à ses pieds d'un geste rageur avant de transplaner.

Il venait, en réalité, purement et simplement, de lui sauver la vie.

Le temps que Harry réalise cela, ses compagnons de l'Ordre se ruaient sur lui et l'empoignaient par les bras pour l'obliger à transplaner et fuir la bataille.

On l'emmena au square Grimmaud où on le soigna rapidement.

Après cela, Harry se précipita vers sa chambre et le miroir.

…Il était toujours là, simple objet, un peu poussiéreux, posé sur le coffre à l'angle de la chambre.

Harry s'approcha de la glace et se mit à genoux devant lui.

Il caressa doucement les boiseries du bout du doigt, effrayant les petits animaux et refermant les fleurs sur son passage.

Puis il tendit doucement sa bouche contre le verre et souffla son haleine chaude pour faire un petit rond de buée.

De son doigt, il traça un simple mot.

_Merci_

Rien ne se produisit, Harry haussa les épaules se demandant si cela avait marché.

Il se leva et alla vers son armoire pour se déshabiller et enfiler un tee-shirt et un jogging confortable pour la nuit.

Quand il se retourna vers le coin de la pièce, son message sur le miroir avait disparu.

Un autre avait prit sa place, lui aussi très court, dans un petit cercle de buée.

_De rien_

**O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0O**

Tous les jours…

Tous les jours la même chose.

Harry se levait, il s'habillait.

Parfois le miroir avait un message pour lui, parfois non.

Dans ces cas-là, il partait à l'aveuglette pour la mission du jour en inscrivant sur le verre un message éphémère.

Ce matin-là, Harry se leva, comme toujours.

Il se déshabilla et fila à la salle de bain se laver - personne de l'Ordre n'utilisait l'étage, il pouvait bien se trimballer nu chez lui, n'est-ce pas?

Lorsqu'il revint, il était encore tout dégoulinant, une petite serviette entre ses mains, il se séchait violemment ses cheveux encore plus noirs d'être humides.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua la flaque de givre sur la glace.

Un message était en train de s'inscrire.

_Par pitié, Potter ! Enfile un caleçon !_

Ce matin-là, Harry n'eut plus aucun doute.

La personne derrière le miroir, le Mangemort qui l'aidait, cette personne pouvait le voir.

Sans qu'il ne sache bien pourquoi une image lui vint à l'esprit.

Il la chassa aussitôt.

Il était impossible que ce soit lui…

Pourtant cela lui ressemblait assez… et n'était-ce pas un Mangemort reconnu ?

Son visage s'empourpra d'une oreille à l'autre et il fila, sa serviette autour de la taille, s'habiller prestement.

Lorsqu'il revint devant le miroir, une autre inscription était visible sur le givre.

_Ce soir, dans les vieux quartiers du Londres moldu, il y aura une attaque_

Harry soupira, cela n'allait pas être simple de tous les protéger.

Il y aurait sûrement beaucoup de morts… des adolescents traîneraient dans les rues animées au moment de l'attaque, peut-être même des enfants également.

Le message s'effaça et Harry inscrivit le sien.

_Et toi, tu y seras?_

Au bout d'un long moment, Harry lut enfin une réponse.

_Je n'ai pas le choix_

**O0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo0o0o0o0O**

L'attaque avait été terrible, mais les Aurors avaient finalement remporté la bataille. Il était rentré chez lui blessé et dégoûté. Il avait peur aussi, c'est pour cela qu'il montait quatre à quatre les marches de ses escaliers en essayant d'oublier sa douleur au bras. Il n'avait défié que des Mangemorts dont la silhouette ne correspondait pas du tout à celle de son sauveur de l'autre jour.

Oui, durant la majeure partie du combat le stratagème avait fonctionné, jusqu'à qu'il se retrouve face à un Mangemort à la démarche féline et assurée. La même taille… la même allure… le même masque blanc, ou peut-être pas… Harry ne pouvait que le regarder, sa baguette tremblante à la main. Il ne pouvait pas lancer un sort sur lui… il ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal. Et même si ce n'était pas lui, il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque.

Depuis quand son informateur était-il devenu si important pour lui ?

Il avait hésité un instant de trop, et le Mangemort en face de lui en avait profité pour lancer un sort dans sa direction. Fort heureusement il s'était poussé à temps sur le côté, mais son bras avait été touché. Il avait vraiment cru qu'il allait mourir lorsque l'homme à la cape sombre leva de nouveau sa baguette dans sa direction. Mais il le vit soudain tomber et hurler sous une lumière jaune aveuglante. Tonks venait de lui sauver la vie et lui faisait un grand signe de la main. Il l'avait rejoint, cachant sa blessure et priant pour que le Mangemort en train d'agoniser ne soit pas son inconnu au miroir. C'est pour cela qu'il montait si vite ses escaliers à présent qu'il était chez lui. Il priait pour avoir un mot sur le miroir, il priait pour qu'il s'en soit sorti indemne.

Il était encore essoufflé lorsqu'il se retrouva devant la surface réfléchissante. Presque instantanément un message apparu et le soulagement de le savoir en vie fit place à une colère sourde. De quel droit se permettait-il de l'insulter ?

_Espèce de crétin, tu ne dois pas hésiter dans un champ de bataille_

Il ferma les yeux et se contenta de garder son calme mais à peine rouverts le miroir se givra de nouveau, et les mots reprirent de plus belle.

_J'ai rarement vu un imbécile pareil !_

Harry décida de se détourner avant de s'énerver vraiment. Pourquoi s'était-il inquiété pour lui au juste ? Il soupira et commença d'un air blasé à enlever son haut dans le but d'aller se coucher.

Il irait se laver demain, pour l'instant il avait vraiment de dormir. Il se rendait compte qu'il était vraiment fatigué. Il allait pour mettre un tissu sur le miroir et ainsi couper la conversation lorsqu'un nouveau message s'inscrivit.

_Tu es blessé. Vas te faire soigner._

Il posa machinalement ses yeux sur sa blessure au bras. C'est vrai, il était blessé. Il pensait aller se faire soigner le lendemain mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux. Finalement, si l'inconnu du miroir l'avait engueulé c'était parce qu'il se faisait du soucis pour lui. Parce qu'il était important pour lui ?

Il lança le sort de givre et inscrivit du bout du doigt.

_Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?_

Il se passa quelques secondes sans qu'il ne reçût aucune réponse, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Puis les mots s'inscrivirent et le regard de Harry se fit plus dur.

_Evidemment, tu es le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort et à me libérer._

Ainsi, il n'était qu'un pion. Pour cet homme comme pour tous les autres…

Il avait pensé que…

… qu'avec lui ça serait différent.

Il s'était trompé.

-VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !

Il cria sur le miroir, et tant pis si l'autre ne pouvait pas l'entendre, il espérait ardemment qu'il sache lire sur les lèvres. Il était énervé, fatigué. Il en avait marre de cette guerre. Marre de ce miroir. Et marre de ce type qui lui dictait sa conduite pour mieux se servir de lui.

_Va te faire soigner_

Se contenta de répéter le miroir et Harry d'un geste las le couvrit d'un épais tissus. Il avait vraiment envie de dormir et sa tête tournait un peu. Il s'allongea sur le lit. Il allait dormir et demain tout irait mieux.

Il fut doucement secoué moins d'une demi-heure plus tard par Ron Weasley.

« Harry…Harry réveille-toi…»

Harry grogna, essayant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son lit. Qu'est ce que lui voulait Ron ? Les cours n'allaient pourtant pas encore commencer…

« Ron… laisse-moi dormir… »

« Non, Harry, allez réveille-toi. On m'a dit que tu étais blessé. »

Harry se réveilla complètement. Il n'était pas à Poudlard et Ron était dans sa chambre… Que faisait-il là ? Avant qu'il puisse dire un mot, Ron l'avait déjà attrapé par le bras et y étalait un onguent verdâtre.

« Ce n'est pas très grave finalement, il m'a fait peur pour rien l'autre idiot ! »

« Qui ? »

« Celui qui m'a appelé par cheminée ! Il n'a pas montré son visage et il a changé sa voix. Il m'a demandé de venir chez toi, car tu étais blessé et refusait de te faire soigner. »

Ron lui tapa sur la tête.

« Et il n'a pas tout à fait tort. » reprit-il. « Il ne faut pas laisser traîner une blessure Harry, même si celle-ci à l'air inoffensive ! »

« Je suppose que c'est le futur médicomage qui parle ? » grommela Harry.

« Non, c'est l'ami qui parle…sois plus prudent, Harry. »

Harry soupira. Ron n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

« Tu ne sais vraiment pas qui t'a parlé ? »

Ron fronça les sourcils semblant réfléchir intensément.

« Hum…à vrai dire, sa façon de parler de m'était pas inconnue… il me rappelle un petit con… si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Il pensait faire sourire Harry en disant cela, mais ce dernier était en train de blêmir.

« Mais c'est impossible. » rajouta Ron comme pour le rassurer. « Malfoy est un Mangemort, pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'aiderait ?... »

Harry se contenta de détourner les yeux sur le vaste miroir recouvert de tissu.

Oui…Pourquoi ?

**O0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0oO**

Ron partit quelques minutes après laissant Harry seul face à ses questions. Il enleva le rideau qui recouvrait la surface lisse.

Il voulait savoir…

Il devait savoir !

Il conjura un fauteuil et s'installa en face du miroir. Il pointa sa baguette sur la surface lisse.

« Revelatum ! »

Hum… Non, aucun changement, il ne voyait seulement que son reflet.

Mais si l'autre arrivait à le voir alors lui aussi devait pouvoir y parvenir. Durant plusieurs minutes il essaya divers sorts mais aucun ne fonctionna. Il commençait sérieusement à s'énerver lorsque de la buée naquit sur la surface et laissa apparaître une inscription.

_Cela marcherait, si tu savais qui je suis_

Harry laissa ces mots s'effacer doucement et se contenta de regarder le miroir. Il se voyait, ses yeux trop verts, ses cheveux trop décoiffés et sa tenue un peu débraillée. Et doucement, sans quitter ses propres yeux du regard, il lança le sort de givrage sur la surface polie.

Doucement, presque avec dévotion, il écrivit du bout de son index le nom de l'homme qui s'imposait à son esprit.

Et alors que son doigt formait les lettres une à une, son reflet s'effaçait pour laisser place lentement à une autre vision. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Ce ne fut tout d'abord qu'une forme translucide, puis alors qu'il acheva d'écrire il le distingua de plus en plus nettement.

_Draco Malfoy_

Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis Poudlard, même si des cernes semblaient ternir ses yeux gris tourmentés. La première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Harry en le voyant nonchalamment assis sur un fauteuil, fut que Draco était vraiment beau. L'autre le regardait avec une sorte de stupeur, comme étonné qu'il soit parvenu à le démasquer malgré tout. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite et Harry eut tout le loisir de le regarder. Il s'attarda malgré lui sur ses lèvres pâles, son cou blanc, ses vêtements impeccables, ses cheveux blond pur, presque blancs, coiffés en arrière, et ses yeux…

Ses yeux… si captivants…

Il voulait lui demander pourquoi… Il voulait savoir pourquoi cet homme qu'il prenait pour son ennemi l'avait aidé. Pourquoi Draco Malfoy aidait-il Harry Potter ?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser une seule question, son interlocuteur se leva en vitesse et disparut hors de sa vue.

Harry resta longtemps à regarder le fauteuil vide en face du miroir, mais Draco ne revint pas cette nuit-là.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O**

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry se réveilla en découvrant un nouveau message sur le miroir. Le cœur plein d'espoir, il se rua sur l'objet pour regarder au travers et tenter d'apercevoir l'ex-Serpentard.

Déçu, il se redressa, il n'y avait personne.

Juste ce stupide rideau qui l'empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit.

_« Est ce qu'il est dans son manoir ? Ailleurs ? Dans le QG de Voldemort lui-même ? »_

Il se rappela que la chose vraiment importante était le message inscrit sur le miroir, il le déchiffra et s'habilla rapidement pour en faire part à Dumbledore et au conseil de l'Ordre.

Cette fois-ci encore, ils réussirent à repousser l'attaque.

Harry souvent se demandait si Voldemort ne finirait pas par mettre tous ses Mangemorts sous _Imperium_ afin de ne pas être trahi - leurs petites victoires étaient bien trop répétitives pour laisser planer le doute.

Le soir venu, Harry rentra épuisé, meurtri, et d'une crassousseté repoussante.

Il monta aussitôt à l'étage et conjura un fauteuil devant le miroir.

Il était là.

Lui aussi n'était pas aussi parfait qu'habituellement.

Ses cheveux lui tombaient sur le visage et des cernes creusaient son regard.

Il était épuisé lui aussi mais ses yeux luisaient toujours de la même façon.

Harry connaissait maintenant le sort qu'utilisait Draco pour écrire sur la vitre à travers le givre.

Il le jeta et inscrivit sa question.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

Draco ne fit pas le moindre geste pour répondre à la question, au contraire il s'enfonça voluptueusement un peu plus dans son fauteuil en appuyant nonchalamment son menton pointu dans sa main, le coude posé sur l'accoudoir.

Il ne faisait que regarder Harry de sa manière moqueuse et pénétrante… quoi que… il y avait aussi une légère expression de… d'inquiétude?

_Tu es là parce que tu voulais vérifier si je n'étais pas blessé ? _écrivit Harry d'un coup de baguette magique.

Drago ne faisait toujours pas mine de vouloir lui répondre quoi que ce soit, pourtant il attendait encore… il ne donnait pas l'impression de vouloir partir.

_Alors voyons si je suis blessé…_

_Il ne faudrait pas que « le seul capable de tuer Voldemort » te claque entre les doigts, n'est ce pas? _

En marquant cela sur le givre, Harry sourit à Draco.

Il lui sourit, mais pas d'une manière engageante ou gentille, pas d'une manière innocente et Gryffondoresque.

C'était même carrément le contraire - le sourire était ironique et provoquant, il sonnait comme un air de défi.

Draco s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil, comme pour savourer le spectacle, alors que l'intensité de son regard s'accroissait…

Harry se redressa.

Il leva lentement ses mains sur sa tenue de combat et commença à déboucler chacune de ses attaches.

Les protections tombaient une à une au sol dans un bruit étouffé.

Harry savait que l'autre n'entendait pas à travers la paroi du miroir alors il ne disait rien.

Sur son torse, il ne restait maintenant plus qu'un fin haut noir à col et manches longues, ignifugé, ensorcelé contre la plupart des sortilèges et enchantements meurtriers.

Harry l'enleva lentement, le tissu coula le long de son dos et libéra finalement tout son torse à la lumière feutrée des lampes.

Il se savait toujours vaguement maigre pour un héros, mais pas désagréable à regarder, aussi laissa-t-il tomber loin de lui le tissu, s'exposant au regard du traître.

_Tu vois, aucune blessure, _disait-il par les marques sur le givre.

Draco le regardait.

Ça oui, il le regardait.

Le blond semblait clairement ne plus pouvoir jamais détacher son regard de lui.

Il avait légèrement penché sa tête et devait maintenant lever les yeux vers lui, alors que d'un geste nonchalant de la main il cachait à Harry une partie de son visage.

Mais le brun n'était pas dupe, il savait que l'ex-Serpentard dissimulait une gêne certaine derrière cette attitude hautaine.

Il avait beau camoufler ses joues rougies, il voyait entre ses long doigts fins qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

Et ces yeux…

Ces yeux ne cachaient rien.

Ces yeux, ces deux perles de métal en fusion, assombris par… l'envie.

Harry en était sûr…

Certain…

_Tu désires peut-être vérifier si je ne suis pas blessé ailleurs, Draco?_

Draco acquiesça d'une façon à peine perceptible – à vrai dire ce n'était que la lueur dans ses yeux qui avait légèrement vacillé à sa lecture du message.

Alors Harry continua à se dévêtir.

Lentement…

Dans son fauteuil, Harry écarta lascivement les jambes devant le miroir.

Il détacha un à un les boutons de son jean d'un noir trop profond pour être moldu - c'est bien connu, un jean noir ne l'est jamais bien longtemps.

Harry s'amusa à ouvrir généreusement les pans de son pantalon, il joua aussi à passer les pouces sous l'élastique de son caleçon faisant mine de chercher par là une quelconque blessure.

Enfin, il se remit debout et les yeux de Draco suivirent le mouvement, rivés quelque part aux alentours de son nombril.

Harry lâcha simplement son pantalon qui lui tomba nonchalamment le long de ses longues jambes finement musclées.

Il sourit, il venait de voir Draco déglutir, c'était un sentiment divin de pouvoir…

…de domination sur Draco Malfoy…

Vraiment délectable…

Peut-être qu'un instant Harry avait sourit d'une façon trop fière, trop triomphante, car Draco ne regardait plus son corps à présent.

Il venait de se redresser lui aussi et tous deux semblaient comme face à face, séparés par le miroir.

Deux reflets bien différents…

L'un, presque nu dans son boxer sombre tranchant avec sa peau pâle délicatement obscurcie sous les muscles qui la parcouraient.

L'autre, vêtu encore de sa longue et ample cape noire, les épaules recouvertes par la lourde capuche.

Draco s'approcha un peu plus et souffla contre la vitre pour faire apparaître un peu de buée avant d'écrire lentement du bout du doigt faisant apparaître les lettres à l'endroit du côté de Harry.

_Ainsi je vois que tout va bien_

Draco sourit lui aussi narquoisement, victorieusement.

Il prit sa baguette et jeta le sort qui écrivait dans le givre sur la vitre.

_Alors je vais me coucher, Potty_

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00oO**

« Harry. » s'écria une voix pleine de sanglot. « Harry ! Ouvre la porte. »

C'était Hermione Granger, son amie et c'était bien normal qu'en de telles circonstances elle essaye de le réconforter.

Il ne voulait pas être consolé !

Il était inconsolable !

« Laisse-moi ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! » hurla le brun en cognant contre la porte de sa chambre rageusement. « Je ne veux voir personne ! Laisse-moi ! »

Il entendit son amie partir en pleurant dans les escaliers, alors il se laissa aller sur son lit en hurlant sa rage.

Il enfonça son visage en larmes dans un coussin, ses doigts crispés dans le matelas, et il hurla encore et encore.

Après un moment, sa fatigue eut raison de son désespoir, et il ne put que gémir et pleurer doucement sur toutes ses désillusions…

Draco…

Pourquoi pensait-il à lui, bordel ?

La vision du blond s'imposait à son esprit.

Il avait tellement envie… tellement envie qu'il soit là.

Si seulement…

Il se releva sur les coudes et ses yeux déversaient encore des larmes amères le long de ses joues.

Il était là.

Harry voyait le givre envahir la vitre et s'effaçait lentement et réapparaître.

Comme si une bête derrière le miroir soufflait une haleine glacée.

Comme s'il voulait simplement lui montrer sa présence sans savoir que dire.

Que pouvait-il dire de toute façon…

Il n'y avait rien à dire…

Harry se rapprocha du miroir en essayant d'essuyer ses larmes sans y parvenir, de nouvelles remplaçaient sans cesse les précédentes.

Comme il se l'était imaginé, Draco était là, à genoux derrière le miroir la baguette à la main et sur le visage une expression inquiète… carrément angoissée.

Encore une fois Harry le trouva très beau, et pourtant ses yeux semblaient si fatigués, si anxieux.

Étrangement, cela lui serra douloureusement le cœur - il était bien loin, le Draco Malfoy inconscient et pédant qui déambulait comme un prince dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Draco venait de poser sa main contre le miroir et Harry s'agenouilla lui aussi face à son étrange reflet.

Il posa sa paume contre celle de Draco et éclata à nouveau en larmes.

De honte, il se cacha le visage derrière son autre main, mais il continua à pleurer.

« C'était le seul qui restait… Le seul, Draco, le seul ami de mon père encore en vie. Il va mourir, je le sens… Je l'ai vu… Il est tellement… pâle… et le sang partout. Et la pleine lune était il y a seulement deux jours… il est trop faible… il va mourir… »

Harry savait que Draco ne pouvait entendre.

Il ne savait pas s'il parlait justement à cause de cela ou pas.

Il s'en fichait.

Contre sa main bizarrement, il ne semblait pas sentir le verre froid.

Contre sa main, il sentait la chaleur d'une autre main.

Il n'osait ouvrir les yeux et regarder.

Il préférait rester dans le doute et garder cette chaleur le plus longtemps possible.

Draco resta devant le miroir longtemps jusque tard dans la nuit et même après que Harry se soit endormi, il resta encore à le regarder verser des larmes dans son sommeil.

**O0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0O**

Encore une attaque, encore du sang, encore des cris et des sorts qui fusaient de toutes parts. Harry espérait que Draco s'en sortait. Il regardait un Mangemort du coin de l'œil. Il était sûr que c'était lui. Il l'avait vu lancer un sort de croc en jambe sur un autre ennemi encapuchonné qui s'élançait vers Neville. Puis il s'était détourné l'air de rien, lançant essentiellement des sorts d'immobilisation, de sommeil ou de désarmement aux Aurors.

Parfois, il les blessait vraiment. Il avait sûrement déjà dû en tuer pour sauver sa vie ; en temps de guerre on n'avait pas le choix.

Le Mangemort - Harry était sûr qu'il s'agissait de Draco - venait de recevoir un sort en pleine tête. Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de pousser un cri de frayeur mais le Mangemort retenait simplement son masque qui s'était fendu en deux, dévoilant un peu son identité. C'était bien Draco.

Puis il avait tourné sa tête vers lui et avait transplané alors que trois nouveaux sorts fusaient dans sa direction. Harry n'avait cessé de penser à lui, tout en combattant. Est-ce que Draco allait bien ? Est-ce que quelqu'un était là pour le soigner ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir vu couler du sang le long du masque blanc.

Aussi dès qu'il le put, une fois la bataille terminée, il quitta ses amis et se précipita chez lui. Il prit à peine le temps de retirer sa cape avant de monter les escaliers et d'arriver enfin devant le miroir.

Draco était déjà là, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Il semblait aller bien, si ce n'est que sa coiffure était différente. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient en mèches lisses nonchalamment sur son front et sur sa nuque. Harry remarqua pour la première fois que Draco portait finalement les cheveux assez longs. Ils semblaient si doux ainsi libérés de leur gel.

Draco se contentait de le regarder. Juste le savoir là, en face de lui, le voir, emplissait Harry d'une drôle d'émotion. Il aimait voir le blond, il aimait lui parler, c'en était presque devenu une drogue. Mais ce qu'il aurait vraiment aimé, c'était... le toucher.

Harry déglutit. Ses pensées s'égaraient dangereusement mais le fait était là. Depuis le fameux soir où il avait, dans un moment de folie, exécuté un strip-tease devant l'ex-Serpentard, il pensait de plus en plus à lui de la mauvaise manière. Ce soir-là, celui du strip-tease, il avait eut envie du blond, il avait eu envie de ses mains posées sur lui, de ses lèvres, de son corps qu'il ne pouvait que deviner sous sa lourde cape. Il avait envie de Draco et il aimait chaque seconde passée à ses côtés.

Harry avait peur. Il était en train de tomber amoureux de Draco Malfoy. Il secoua brièvement la tête et s'assis sur le fauteuil. Il lança le sort de givre et commença à écrire.

_Es-tu blessé ?_

Draco eut un petit sourire et d'un geste blasé, il souleva sa frange dévoilant aux yeux de Harry un bandage blanc qui faisait le tour de sa tête. Le sourire de Draco s'intensifia.

_Je ne suis blessé qu'à la tête…_

_Donc…tu ne me verras pas me dévêtir devant toi_

Harry se mit à rougir, il devait bien avouer que cela lui avait traversé l'esprit. Imaginer Draco se délester lentement de ses vêtements, un par un, sous ses yeux… Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela, Draco était blessé.

_Quelqu'un t'a soigné ?_

La réponse arriva assez rapidement.

_Oui. Les Mangemorts aussi ont de bons médicomages_

Harry eut un nouveau soupir de soulagement.

_Tant mieux, mais sois plus prudent la prochaine fois_

Draco eut l'air étonné puis lui fit un petit sourire en coin.

_Je t'informe tellement bien que nos missions deviennent de plus en plus dangereuses_

C'est vrai que l'Ordre et le ministère mettaient fréquemment à mal l'armée de Voldemort. La fin de la guerre avait l'air proche. Peut être qu'il s'autoriserait alors à voir Draco autrement que derrière un miroir. Oui, s'il s'en sortait… il irait voir Draco… et il lui dirait que…

Il n'en était pas là, pour l'instant il préférait parler de sujets moins gênants, aussi s'empressa-t-il d'écrire à nouveau sur le miroir.

_C'est douloureux ?_

Draco haussa les épaules avant de répondre d'un coup de baguette magique.

_Potter, je ne suis pas une chochotte…ce n'était qu'un sort de faible intensité_

Draco lui jouait le coup du mâle que rien n'atteint et Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire.

_Ce n'est pas le souvenir que j'ai de toi. Buck t'a tout de même « arraché » le bras en troisième année !_

Draco prit un air outré et montra son joli majeur à Harry qui rit de plus belle.

_« Humm, c'est quand tu veux, Draco », _pensa-t-il, mais bien sûr il ne l'écrivit pas. Pourtant lorsque Draco haussa un sourcil entendu dans sa direction, Harry se demanda s'il pouvait lire dans son esprit et ne put s'empêcher de rougir une nouvelle fois.

**O0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0O**

Harry était très inquiet.

Depuis deux semaines il n'avait plus de nouvelles de Draco ; le miroir était resté désespérément vide, la seule chose qu'il apercevait quand il s'approchait près de la vitre était un rideau très sombre, mais rien de plus.

Parfois, il lui arrivait de ne pas obtenir de nouvelles du Mangemort, mais cela commençait à devenir très inquiétant car hier ils avaient essuyé une attaque et Draco ne l'avait pas prévenu.

Il n'avait pas eu l'impression de l'apercevoir parmi les mages noirs, et les morts identifiés ne correspondaient pas à sa description.

Que se passait-il?

_« Draco, que fais-tu ? »_

_« Es-tu blessé ? »_

_« Es-tu mort ? »_

Harry pensait et écrivait souvent tout cela, mais toujours pas de nouvelles.

Les seuls retours qu'il recevait étaient cette couche de poussière, de plus en plus importante chaque jour.

Un soir, alors que Harry regardait le miroir à l'envers de son matelas, allongé sur le dos, la tête renversée au pied du lit, il eut l'impression de voir une ombre passer.

Il en tomba à la renverse et se précipita sur la glace.

Il était là !

Il était vivant !

Son soulagement laissa vite place de nouveau à une inquiétude immense.

Draco était si fatigué, épuisé.

Les cernes sous ses yeux d'un gris intensément pâle étaient violettes et beaucoup trop creusées.

Ses cheveux étaient sales et lui tombaient en mèches sèches devant les yeux.

Ses vêtements aussi étaient recouverts de boue et de poussière, déchirés en plusieurs endroits.

Pour la première fois Harry aperçut sur le bras de Draco la marque des ténèbres et cela lui glaça le sang.

Du sang était coagulé sur sa tempe et partout sur ses habits, son sang et sûrement celui d'un autre.

_« Sans doute l'une de ses victimes »_, pensa Harry les yeux écarquillés de plus en plus.

Il ressemblait à un misérable drogué en manque, un prisonnier évadé, un enfant battu… un ange déchu.

_Que s'est-il passé ? _inscrivit-il sur le givre.

Il était étrange de voir que son sort trahissait ses émotions, la phrase était toute bancale et tremblante.

Cela fit sourire faiblement Draco.

Trop faiblement…

Quelque chose n'allait pas du tout, Harry le sentait.

Draco s'assit en tailleur à même le sol face au miroir et commença à écrire.

Les phrases se succédaient une à une.

_Voldemort se sait trahi par l'un de ses meilleurs Mangemorts_

_Il ne veut plus nous faire confiance_

_Nous avons été réuni tous ensemble et le Maître nous a punis_

Harry frémit quand il lut cela, il ne savait pas si c'était parce que Draco nommait Voldemort le Maître ou bien si c'était à cause de ce qu'il imaginait parfaitement le seigneur des Ténèbres faire subir à ses Mangemorts - ne l'avait-il pas observé des centaines de fois en rêve ?

Pour la première fois il s'imagina Draco en train de ramper à genoux devant son Maître, un peu comme il avait vu faire les Mangemorts en quatrième année sur la tombe de Jedusor…

Il imaginait Draco recevoir des _Doloris_ encore et encore, et subir toutes sortes de choses pires les unes que les autres…

_Nous avons été enfermé dans les cachots_

_Je n'ai rien bu ni mangé pendant je ne sais combien de jours_

_Je n'ai pas pu te prévenir de leur attaque et Voldemort a ainsi su que le traître était bel et bien parmi nous_

_L'un d'entre nous devait mourir, nous le savions_

_Je pensais y passer ce jour-là, mais cela ne s'est pas déroulé ainsi_

Un voile de tristesse et d'incompréhension passa dans le regard de l'ex-Serpentard.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » dit Harry à haute voix, il savait que Draco comprendrait et poursuivrait son récit morbide.

_Mes amis m'ont sauvé_

_Ils avaient prévu ce coup depuis longtemps, ils ne m'en avaient pas parlé_

_Ils ont mis dans l'esprit de Goyle de faux souvenirs_

_Et quand le maître nous a de nouveau interrogés il n'avait pas pris l'antidote au Veritaserum_

_Il a fait exprès_

_Il a fait ça pour me sauver et moi je l'ai tué_

Harry était horrifié, dégoûté de s'imaginer Draco abattant, un masque froid sur le visage, son ami…

Il ne savait même pas que les Serpentards avaient de tels liens.

Il était anéanti, et il ne pouvait pas envisager seulement ce que devait ressentir Draco.

C'était comme s'il avait du être obligé de tuer Ron, lui n'aurait jamais pu faire ça, il aurait préféré crever.

Le blond sembla comme lire dans ses pensées.

_C'était trop tard_

_Il avait déjà avoué_

_Je ne pouvais qu'accepter leurs complots_

_Je sais ce que tu penses Potter, mais moi je ne pouvais pas le sauver_

_Je ne suis pas comme toi_

_Je l'ai tué et son sang est partout sur moi_

Joignant le geste à la parole, Draco s'effleura le sang sur son visage.

Harry n'esquissait aucun geste, pas même celui de tendre la main pour lui.

Il se dégoûtait lui aussi, mais il se rendait seulement compte à quel point Draco était sombre.

Il avait beau tenter de l'aider, il se demandait si le blond pourrait se remettre des fantômes qui le hantaient, s'il passerait outre toute cette noirceur.

_« Est ce que je peux moi aussi l'aider ? » _se demandait-il.

Draco, le regard un peu fou, se leva pour laisser Harry, comme cela.

Il n'avait pas besoin de compassion, il n'avait pas non plus le droit d'être réconforté.

Il ne le méritait pas…

Juste avant de le laisser, il se retourna une dernière fois et inscrivit une ultime phrase.

Une requête.

_S'il te plait, tue-le, que tout soit enfin fini_

Il n'avait peut être pas tendu une main secourable pour Draco, mais cette demande, il essaierait de toutes ses forces, de toute son âme, de la réaliser.

**O0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0O**

Plusieurs jours passèrent, Harry et Draco avaient pris l'habitude de se parler chaque soir lorsque c'était possible, et le matin dès leur réveil ; ils leur arrivaient même de dialoguer la journée lorsque l'occasion se présentait.

Ce soir-là, Harry savait qu'il devrait jouer serré. L'Ordre et les Aurors comptaient la nuit même porter la plus grosse attaque contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Si tout se passait bien, cette bataille serait la dernière. Si tout se passait bien, demain la guerre serait finie.

Harry avait peur, bien sûr. Il allait devoir affronter Voldemort, cette nuit, il allait devoir le tuer ou mourir. Mais ce qui lui faisait encore plus peur que sa propre mort, c'était celle de Draco. Harry ne voulait pas que Draco parte se battre. Il ne voulait pas qu'il participe à cette bataille. Il ne voulait pas le perdre.

Il dut attendre une bonne demi-heure devant le miroir avant de le voir apparaître. L'ex-Serpentard comme à son habitude s'installa lascivement sur son fauteuil et Harry comme à son habitude dut s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux. A la place, il s'empressa d'écrire, ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps devant eux.

_Cette nuit, nous allons attaquer_

Draco hocha la tête avant de répondre.

_Je m'en doute, ça s'agite beaucoup de notre côté…_

Harry décida de prendre son courage à deux mains, il allait demander à Draco de ne pas venir à la bataille. Il fallait qu'il le persuade.

_Ne va pas te battre_

Bon sang ! Il pourrait même le supplier de ne pas y aller. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il avait déjà trop perdu… alors pas lui… non, pas lui…

_C'est aussi ma guerre_

Draco ne le lâchait pas du regard et Harry eut envie de pleurer. Il n'allait pas l'écouter et les mots de Draco sur le givre lui faisaient presque mal aux yeux.

Il avait tort… ce n'était pas leur guerre… mais ils y étaient.

_Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé_

Ne pas pleurer… Ne pas pleurer… Il avait si peur…

_Pourquoi ?_

Draco s'était approché et il semblait le scruter plus intensément, comme étonné que le grand Harry Potter soit sur le point de pleurer.

Harry eut un petit sourire et renifla misérablement, les yeux de Draco semblaient fouiller son âme.

_Peut-être pour la même raison que celle qui t'a poussé à m'aider_

Draco sourit doucement, tendrement et Harry sentit son cœur se serrer encore plus. Les lèvres de Draco bougèrent pour former les mots

« Peut-être… »

Puis, Draco pencha son buste vers le miroir et sans que Harry sache comment, il vit sortir du miroir les bras pâles de Draco suivis de son torse et de sa tête. Il resta pétrifié alors que doucement Draco attrapait sa nuque pour le rapprocher de lui. Et sans un mot, l'ex-Serpentard avança son visage vers le sien, Harry pouvait maintenant sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres... Il ferma les yeux, il devait rêver.

La bouche de Draco se posa doucement sur la sienne et Harry se détendit. Lentement, les lèvres bougèrent contre sa bouche. C'était le plus doux des baisers et son cœur trembla. Toujours avec une délicatesse délicieuse, Draco passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, et dans un soupir Harry ouvrit la bouche pour l'accueillir. Il avait envie de pleurer, et, dans un gémissement, il intensifia le baiser. C'était trop bon, trop fort… ce n'était pas possible.

Merlin, qu'il l'aimait !

La main de Draco dans ses cheveux se crispa un peu alors que Harry se détachait lentement de lui. Ils respirèrent doucement front contre front, les yeux dans les yeux, et leurs lèvres ne semblant ne vouloir que se rejoindre à nouveau.

Draco lui caressa doucement la joue.

« Sois prudent. » souffla-t-il avant de se reculer.

Avec un sentiment de désespoir Harry vit Draco retourner de son côté du miroir. Les yeux gris le regardaient d'un air triste alors que les deux mains plaquées sur la glace il essayait de le rejoindre à son tour.

Pourquoi cela ne marchait-il pas avec lui ?

Draco… 

L'ex-Serpentard lui jeta un dernier regard avant de baisser le lourd rideau en soupirant, le coupant ainsi de sa vue.

La bataille finale allait commencer…

**O00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0oO**

La bataille débuta au crépuscule. Harry ne vit pas le soleil se lever ce jour-là.

Il était tombé, sa mission accomplie, bien avant l'aube.

Voldemort n'était plus, et le monde magique commençait déjà à panser ses blessures.

Harry ne vit pas cela non plus, il était dans le coma prolongé par les potions de sommeil.

Les médicomages attendirent deux semaines avant de lui permettre de se réveiller.

A son chevet, Harry trouva ses amis, Hermione et Ron, ainsi que les membres survivants de la famille Weasley.

Comme autrefois à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, de nombreux cadeaux, bonbons et bouquets jonchaient les tables autour de lui.

Hermione lui raconta comment il avait vaincu l'ultime mage noir.

Harry ne s'en souvenait pas, après tout c'était tant mieux.

La seule chose qu'il se rappelait, c'était d'avoir repéré la silhouette de Draco parmi les Mangemorts.

Il s'en rappelait très bien, car une fois de plus il l'avait vu se retourner contre ses semblables.

Harry avait eut peur en le voyant abandonner sa tenue et son masque – certes, les Aurors ne le visaient plus, mais plus rien ne le protégeait non plus.

Autour lui, il lui semblait discerner des visages connus, Crabbe, Parkinson et un autre dont il ne se rappelait plus le nom.

Une scène de la bataille s'était répétée en son esprit, inlassablement, pendant son sommeil comatique.

Elle s'était déroulée en boucle durant un temps infini, à tel point qu'il n'éprouvait plus que dégoût.

Dans ce souvenir, qu'il espérait déformé, Draco Malfoy s'écroulait, inconscient, - il ne voulait pas penser 'mort' - sous les tirs des fidèles de Voldemort.

Après cela, il ne se souvenait de strictement rien, à part, peut-être, une impression de fureur et de perte de contrôle totale.

Ce jour là, il dévoila à tous, à ses amis, à ses compagnons de l'Ordre, aux Aurors, aux journalistes et à tous les représentants du Ministère de la Magie qui s'étaient dépêchés de venir le congratuler à son réveil, qui l'avait aidé.

Draco Malfoy et d'autres Mangemorts l'avaient aidé.

Durant des mois, l'ancien Serpentard l'avait informé sur les tactiques et les plans d'attaques de Lord Voldemort.

Comme il était Celui-Qui-Avait-Triomphé, on le crut au delà de ses espérances.

Il supplia que l'on retrouve Draco Malfoy et dès les nouveaux tirages de la Gazette des Sorciers, sa requête avait été imprimée en caractère gras.

Mort ou vivant, il n'y avait aucune nouvelle de l'espion, nulle part.

Parkinson avait été tuée, mais Crabbe, qui avait été capturé par les Aurors à cause de sa marque, fut interrogé et il raconta lui aussi que Draco donnait des informations à l'Ordre du Phœnix.

Crabbe fut libéré d'Azkaban, ainsi que d'autres Mangemorts, même si le jeune homme émacié paraissait plutôt enclin à rester cloîtré sombrement dans son manoir qu'à profiter de sa liberté.

Harry passait ses journées à scruter inutilement le miroir de Draco.

Ses amis s'inquiétaient de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les semaines passaient.

Dans les journaux, on racontait que Draco Malfoy avait dû être désintégré ou bien qu'il avait du s'enfuir sur un autre continent et prendre une nouvelle identité.

Un jour, une dispute grave éclata entre Ron et Harry.

Le rouquin le menaçait de briser le miroir s'il ne réagissait pas et il avait quasiment réussi à appliquer ses menaces quand Harry s'était attaqué à son meilleur ami.

Ron n'avait rien de grave, mais Harry fut si choqué d'avoir levé sa baguette contre lui qu'il décida de l'écouter.

Un mois, deux semaines et six jours après la bataille finale, Harry voilait le miroir, voilait son cœur, voilait ses espoirs.

De temps en temps, il regardait encore sous la tenture qui recouvrait l'objet mystérieux qu'il avait reçu au Noël de sa septième année…

Et un matin, presque machinalement, il souleva le tissu.

Ce matin-là, au lieu du voile sombre qui semblait recouvrir l'autre miroir, il aperçut, quelque part il ne savait où, une grande salle richement aménagée aux fenêtres largement ouvertes sur un ciel bleu.

Son cœur manqua une pulsation ou deux, sa respiration se bloqua avant de reprendre de plus belle.

Il fallait qu'il se calme, ce n'étaient peut-être que les nouveaux locataires de l'endroit où avait logé Draco pendant la guerre qui aéraient le lieu…

Harry se précipita sur sa baguette et toujours essoufflé, il lança un sort de givrage sur la glace.

Du bout du doigt, il traça du mieux qu'il put le prénom de celui qui ne quittait pas ses pensées.

_Draco ?_

Presque immédiatement, une silhouette à contre-jour, longue et gracieuse, se matérialisa entre les fenêtres et le cadre du miroir.

Le cœur de Harry bondit follement dans sa poitrine.

C'était lui !

Il le reconnaissait !

Il avait appris à le discerner sous une grande cape lourde parmi tant d'autres, et là… il le découvrait habillé avec des vêtements près du corps.

Draco s'approcha, un grand sourire victorieux accroché aux lèvres.

_Et bien, je viens à peine de revenir que tu es déjà derrière ce truc ?_

_Je t'ai manqué tant que ça, que tu passes tes journées à scruter mon retour ?_

« Si tu savais, pauvre con, comme tu m'as manqué ! » murmura Harry, lui aussi rayonnant de bonheur.

_Viens, _écrivit Harry dans le givre.

Draco fit mine de se plonger dans ses pensées comme pour peser le pour et le contre de cette proposition - ses yeux brillants de malice le trahissaient pourtant.

Harry, perdant son contrôle en même temps que sa patience, réalisa quelque chose qui ne lui semblait pas possible il y avait à peine quelques minutes – c'est que, là… il en avait tellement envie que rien ne pourrait lui résister…

Sa magie crépitait d'enthousiasme autour de lui.

Il venait de traverser le miroir de son bras et essayait de se saisir d'un Draco agréablement surpris sans y parvenir.

Agacé, Harry franchit le miroir en entier.

La sensation qu'il ressentit n'était pas franchement désagréable, fraîche et légère - pour une fois cela changeait des autres moyens de locomotion sorciers qui retournaient les estomacs comme jamais.

Ainsi, il se retrouva à genoux devant Draco Malfoy dans un endroit inconnu.

Enfin, depuis si longtemps qu'il rêvait de ce moment, il ne parvenait pas à réaliser sa chance, aussi, pour s'autopersuader de la réalité de Draco, devant lui, il le détailla d'abord très longuement de haut en bas et de bas en haut, et encore et encore.

Le blond ne semblait plus fatigué, ses cernes avaient presque disparu et ses cheveux étaient proches de la perfection à laquelle on l'associait, doux et bien coiffés. Il portait des vêtements gris qui ressemblaient étrangement à un costume moldu, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de le trouver encore plus sexy ainsi.

Le brun se releva lentement, étrangement ému… Ce n'était pas un rêve, Draco était bel et bien en face de lui et il lui souriait doucement.

Avec hésitation et en tremblant un peu il approcha sa main de la joue de l'ex-Serpentard et il lui semblait que Draco retenait sa respiration. Lorsqu'il toucha enfin la peau douce et pâle, Draco ferma les yeux de contentement.

« Où étais-tu encore passé ? » murmura Harry .

« C'est une longue histoire, tu sais. Presque une aventure. J'étais soigné chez les Moldus… Ce fameux jour, j'ai été blessé et désarmé et j'ai perdu connaissance. Lorsque je me suis réveillé la bataille était finie, et il faisait jour. Il y avait beaucoup de cadavres et des Aurors ramassaient les blessés. Ils m'auraient trouvé, ils m'auraient envoyé en prison en attendant d'être jugé. J'ai voulu m'enfuir en transplanant mais je ne trouvais plus ma baguette. Alors j'ai réussi à me traîner jusqu'à une route et un moldu en camion m'a ramassé et emmené dans un de leurs hôpitaux. »

Harry écoutait le blond presque religieusement.

Draco lui raconta aussi son séjour à l'hôpital et sa lente guérison à cause de l'inefficacité des moldus à soigner des blessures magiques.

Il lui raconta son réveil dans ce lieu inconnu, comment il avait déréglé les appareils à cause de sa magie quand il s'énervait et comment malgré ça il était devenu le chouchou de tous.

Il lui raconta comment les infirmières moldues avaient regardé émerveillées « le tatouage le plus hideux qui leur ait été donné de voir » s'effacer peu à peu surnaturellement.

Il lui raconta combien il était à présent loin d'être un sang pur avec toutes les poches de sang moldu qu'on lui avait déversé dans les veines et comment, presque par hasard, il avait lu dans un journal moldu leur version dénaturée de la victoire, ainsi que les avis de recherche.

« Il paraît que je suis un héros de guerre ? Je ne mérite pas autant de gloire, mais compte sur moi pour en tirer parti. »

Harry grimaça légèrement, décidément Draco Malfoy ne changerait jamais, mais c'était comme cela qu'il l'aimait.

« Bref. » reprit Draco. « Lorsque j'ai compris que je n'allais pas finir en prison, je me suis dépêché de guérir. Je me suis un peu perdu en me déplaçant à la moldue et je suis revenu ici où je m'étais caché d'autres baguettes. J'étais à peine en train d'aérer que tu t'es manifesté. »

Draco fit une légère pose avant de reprendre.

« Je suppose que c'est à toi que je dois ma liberté ? »

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête, légèrement intimidé.

« Je suppose alors que je dois te remercier ? » demanda Draco en haussant un sourcil.

« Non, non ! » s'exclama Harry gêné. « C'est à moi de te remercier, ce que tu as accompli dans cette guerre était… »

« Harry. » coupa Draco en s'approchant dangereusement. « Laisse-moi te remercier. » chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Lorsque Draco l'embrassa, Harry se dit que, finalement, il pouvait bien le remercier indéfiniment s'il le faisait toujours de cette façon. Il s'accrocha à son cou car il avait soudain une impérieuse, une furieuse envie d'être au plus près du corps de l'autre.

Harry rendit chaque caresse, chaque coup de langue au centuple.

Quand il sentit Draco prendre son visage en coupe passionnément, il se crut au bord de la jouissance mentale… ils en étaient pourtant qu'à leurs prémices.

« Merci… » souffla Draco alors qu'une de ses mains se faufilait sous le pull de Harry pour en caresser le ventre.

Harry se cambra, essayant instinctivement de se faire toucher encore plus par la main voyageuse.

« Merci… » répéta Draco tout en posant ses lèvres sur le cou de Harry, commençant à en suçoter la chair.

L'ex-Gryffondor poussa un petit gémissement, ses yeux se perdant dans le vague. Draco allait le rendre fou. Il avait si chaud… Par Merlin, qu'il ne cesse jamais de le remercier !

Tout en continuant à dévorer le cou de Harry, Draco laissa sa main s'attarder à la lisière de son pantalon.

Il le sentit se tendre et frissonner alors que lentement il défaisait les boutons de sa braguette.

« Draco… » murmura Harry un peu perdu.

L'ancien Mangemort s'émerveillait de sentir Harry Potter vibrer contre lui, juste à cause de ses caresses… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui chuchoter des 'merci' brûlants au creux de l'oreille tout en apprenant petit à petit les courbes de ce corps tant désiré.

Il glissa sa main un peu plus bas…

« Merci… » réitéra-t-il d'une voix chargée de désir avant d'étouffer contre sa bouche un nouveau gémissement de plaisir.

Il toucha à travers le boxer, le désir vibrant de l'ancien rouge et or en murmurant inlassablement des remerciements comme autant de « je t'aime » à demi avoués.

Harry s'accrocha presque désespérément aux épaules de Draco. Les sensations prodiguées par les mains et les lèvres du blond étaient beaucoup trop fortes et le laissaient pantelant, tout juste capable de tenir sur ses jambes…

Il se laissa donc faire quand Draco l'emmena près d'un fauteuil et l'attira sur ses genoux de manière à ce qu'il le chevauche. Harry rougit car malgré l'épaisseur de leurs vêtements, il sentait l'excitation indéniable de Draco entre ses jambes et cela acheva de lui faire perdre ses dernières parcelles de raison. Il se mit à se frotter sensuellement contre le corps du blond qui laissa échapper un long gémissement. Il agrippa avec impatience le caleçon de Harry et en sortit le sexe dressé. La main de l'ancien serpentard commença un mouvement de va et vient tout du long de la verge tendue à l'extrême et Harry en réponse accentua les mouvements lascifs de son bassin. Les gémissements du Survivant étaient de plus en plus bruyants, la main de Draco lui faisait voir des étoiles. Il bougeait encore et encore sur l'ancien serpentard, maudissant leurs vêtements, et écoutant sa voix balbutier des choses incompréhensibles. Harry répondait machinalement « Moi aussi, moi aussi… », il ne savait à quoi mais il savait que c'était la bonne réponse.

Harry vint dans la main de l'ex-Serpentard sans se rendre compte qu'il plantait ses ongles dans son dos brûlant. Essoufflé, le survivant reprit peu à peu ses esprits et s'aperçut qu'il s 'était écroulé comme une poupée de chiffon dans les bras de Draco qui lui caressait tendrement le dos.

Soudain Harry eut honte de son attitude, il avait pris du plaisir sans rien donner en retour.

« H…hh… Et toi ? » gémit Harry

Draco leva innocemment les yeux au ciel en faisant un petit sourire qui se voulait gêné – mais que l'on comprenait aisément on ne peut plus satisfait.

« Moi, je crois que je vais devoir changer de caleçon… »

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice avant que Harry ne détourne finalement le regard.

« Tu… Tu ne crois pas que nous sommes allés trop vite ? » demanda-il en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

« Oh, c'est vrai que je ne pensais pas passer si vite aux choses sérieuses avec toi. Je t'imaginais un peu plus farouche… »

Harry le regarda étonné.

« Tu me croyais puceau, ou quoi ? » fit-il avec un regard dédaigneux.

« Tss… Je suis au courant de tes performances avec le beau sexe, je te rappelle, Potter. » railla Draco avec un petit air renfrogné.

« Tu étais jaloux, ce jour-là ? » demanda Harry, un brin gêné, mais surtout curieux.

« Moi, jaloux ? Tu m'as bien regardé, Potter ? Est ce que j'ai l'air d'être jaloux ? » lança hargneusement Draco sur un ton… jaloux.

Harry haussa ses sourcils, sceptique, et, préférant éviter de répondre à la question, il se pencha vers Draco pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Draco ne resta pas bougon une seconde de plus et il rendit son baiser au brun avant de se forcer à se calmer - il était, lentement mais sûrement, en train de redevenir dur.

Il avait, en effet, d'autres choses, plus importantes, à faire que de passer la journée à se bécoter outrageusement avec le survivant.

« Harry… » commença-t-il en caressant doucement les cheveux du brun. « J'ai d'autres personnes à remercier, si tu le permets. »

Harry se demanda brièvement s'il devait laisser l'ex-Serpentard lui échapper alors qu'à peine il le retrouvait. Mais voyant le regard décidé, sérieux et redevenu glacé qui le scrutait jusqu'au fond de son cœur, il n'eut pas le courage de faire un caprice.

Il hocha simplement la tête en quémandant une petite faveur.

« A condition que tu ne remercies personne comme tu l'as fait pour moi. »

« Aucun risque. » fit l'autre en frottant doucement son nez contre la joue de l'ex-Gryffondor.

**O0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oO**

Harry avait appris finalement que l'autre miroir était depuis le début dans l'appartement du Draco Mangemort, un appartement très reculé et caché dans les vieux quartiers de Londres.

_Quelle ironie !_

Sur un ton sombre, Draco avait répondu que c'était, en fait, très pratique.

Harry se promit dorénavant d'éviter tous les sujets qui pouvaient toucher de près ou de loin à la guerre - de toute façon cela l'arrangeait plutôt bien.

Ce fut pour déchanter quasiment immédiatement, Draco venait de l'enlacer pour transplaner - oh bien sur il avait eu envie de le suivre, au début…

Mais à présent il était carrément écœuré de s'être laissé emmener sans avoir demandé avant où ils allaient.

Ils étaient tout deux devant la grille de fer noir et rouillée d'un immense cimetière.

Les tombes biscornues qui dépassaient de derrière l'épais mur de pierre envahit de lierre sombre étaient le cachet reconnaissable d'un cimetière sorcier.

« C'est vraiment ici que tu voulais venir ? » demanda Harry d'une voix morne à Draco qui mettait ses mains dans les poches de sa longue veste anthracite.

« Retourne chez toi, Harry. Tu sais comment me contacter de toute façon. Tu sais même où j'habite à présent. » murmura Draco en s'avançant déjà à travers les allées de graviers blanc.

Pendant un long moment, Harry réfléchit s'il devait oui ou non écouter le conseil de Draco ou s'il devait le suivre et le soutenir moralement.

Lui-même n'était pas allé se recueillir sur les tombes de ses proches. C'était encore trop tôt.

Il n'avait vraiment pas du tout envie d'aller visiter les morts.

_Ce lieu est infesté de fantômes, merde ! …Et pas des fantômes cool comme à Poudlard ! Même le Baron Sanglant se taperait une dépression ici._

Pourtant Harry suivit la silhouette de Draco qui le distançait d'une dizaine de mètres.

Il ne savait pas où il allait, mais cela prit du temps pour y parvenir, il lui semblait qu'ils avaient traversé le cimetière sur toute sa longueur.

Il avait eut le temps de voir des tombes de toutes sortes, des richement ouvragées dans le marbre le plus blanc, des plus simples, des vieilles sans âge, des poussiéreuses et croulantes, des tas de terre carrément dépourvues de pierres tombales…

De temps en temps, il apercevait un attroupement de fantômes assis sur les tombes, semblant discuter entre eux.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient la caste sociale des sorciers enterrés se dégradait à vue d'œil, d'allée en allée, pourtant Draco continuait encore d'avancer.

Il s'arrêta enfin devant une grande pierre noire et sombre, un simple rectangle dans le quel avait été simplement taillé les noms de centaines de sorciers classé par ordre alphabétique. Et tout en haut, quelque chose comme un titre, une épitaphe, était marqué : _Ci-gisent les ennemis de la paix._

Harry vit que Draco cherchait parmi ces noms ; comme de là où il était il n'arrivait pas à les déchiffrer, il se rapprocha un peu.

Le blond regardait la seconde colonne, tout en haut, et Harry comprit.

…

_Mah Oani_

_Malaga Laurence_

_Malfoy Lucius_

_Malfoy Narcissa_

…

La liste continuait encore, et Harry vit que Draco descendait son regard sur un autre nom un peu plus bas… il l'effleura du bout des doigts…

…

_Parkinson Pansy_

…

Pendant un long moment encore Harry vit Draco parcourir la pierre tombale réunissant tous les noms honnis des Mangemorts, s'attardant particulièrement sur celui de _Goyle, _de_ Nott_, de _Rogue _et encore sur d'autres qui ne lui disaient absolument rien.

Draco se baissa pour poser à terre une rose blanche, qu'il avait fait apparaître un peu avant, devant la large et grossière pierre.

Il se retourna enfin sur Harry et il le scruta, les mains de nouveau dans les poches de son long manteau.

« Draco ? » gémit Harry. « On rentre ? »

« Harry, qu'est ce que je serais devenu si j'avais été pris ? Qu'est-ce que je serais devenu si j'avais été enfermé à Azkaban? » demanda l'autre, se rapprochant doucement.

Harry avança, déterminé, sur Draco, l'entoura de ses bras et les fit transplaner au 12 Square Grimmaud, dans sa chambre, juste devant le miroir.

« Et bien, je me serais arrangé pour t'offrir un miroir, qu'en penses-tu ? » fit un Harry un peu mutin, toujours tenant le blond dans ses bras.

« J'en pense… » commença Draco souriant lui aussi. « …que c'eût été une idée géniale. »

« Prétentieux … » se moqua Harry avant de s'occuper des lèvres de l'ex-Serpentard.

« Tu voulais dire brillant, n'est-ce pas… » souffla Draco entre deux baisers en faisant basculer Harry sur son lit.

**Fin**.

* * *

Nous espérons que ce one-shot vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis, cela nous fera très plaisir.

Que la force du Drarry vous accompagne…

Et à bientôt pour de nouvelles péripéties… sucrées ? acidulées ? citronnées ? Harry/Dray ?

Leviathoune et Artoung


End file.
